1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to preschool toys and, particularly, to those which provide various possible combinations of the toy components.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Many preschool construction-type toys have been developed in the past for use by children to aid in the development of their motor skills without limiting their imagination and ingenuity while simultaneously providing enjoyment and pleasure. Some well known toys of this type have included the metal and wooden construction kits and block sets, to name only a few. Other types of construction toys have included model railroad trains and slot car sets which can be constructed in many various patterns or arrangements for use with vehicles. An object of the present invention is to provide a simple, construction-type toy which combines the advantages of many of the above-mentioned items in a single toy.